crosspointfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twist Beavers
An actor is someone who can interpret any characters to bring a script to life. Jon Beavers, the most versatile artist is always known from essaying role that challenges him as an actor. Not only just a mellow drama or a comical series, the actor got highly appreciated for his effort in portraying the role of a Sergeant. Besides that, the actor lives an honest life with his wife Hannah Beavers and has not been surrounded by any controversies materials. Career: Jon Beavers is recently known for acting bits in an American miniseries drama, ‘The Long Road.’ The series is based on the 2007 book, ‘The Long Road Home: A Story of War and Family.’ With just eight episodes that have been aired to date, the series has been highly acknowledged by the audience. The actor portrays the role of Sgt. Eric Bourquin and is lucky enough in sharing the screen space with the actors like Michael Kelly, Jason Ritter, and Kate Bosworth to name a few. Besides that, he had some impressive line of television shows which includes ‘Christmas 2.0’, ‘Pilot’ and the Nickelodeon’s, ‘THE Fresh Beat Band’ that aired from 2009 to 2013. How Much is Jon’s Net Worth? Beavers have not disclosed any information about his earnings. It’s been more than nine years since Beavers stepped into the entertainment industry and had undoubtedly bagged quite a fortune. Still under evaluation, millions of dollar of net worth won’t come as a surprise. Jon Marries Hannah! Yes, the 36-year-old tied the knot with his wife, Hannah Beavers on May 28, 2012. It was one of the beautiful locations of the Zumba Beach out in Malibu off the clip where the auspicious ceremony between the two took place. Jon and Hannah at the wedding ceremony back in 2012 (Photo Credit: Lauren hurt photography) Both the pair is the perfect match for each other, and the photos are the affirmation of their happiness. It is no secret that he treats his wife like a princess. And on 29th November 2014, he posted a picture with his wife and captioned it by hinting that his partner is a good woman and completes him by saying: “Get yourself a good woman, fellas. No international man of mystery is complete without one.” Jon's Family Details: Beavers has a younger brother, Jesse as his siblings. But there is no complete information on the actual name and background of his parents. Beavers and his brother were a very dear to their parents, and the fondness of him with his father and brother can also be seen at one of the throwback pictures that he shared on his Instagram page. Jon Beavers and Jesse along their father, a throwback picture on June 19, 2017 (Photo Credit: Instagram) Jon's Short Bio: The actor celebrates his birthday on December 3. He was born in 1981 which makes him 36 years of age. Iowa City is his birthplace of the actor where he spent most of his childhood days. Beavers is 6 feet and 5 inches in height and belong to Caucasian ethnicity.